


Sunshine

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Your lover is finally back, and she wants to show you just how much she's missed you...
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 exclusive

You gasped quietly as you were lifted off the ground, but the strong arms and familiar warmth of your lover set you at ease as she buried her face into the furrow of your shoulder.

With a hum, she gave you a lingering squeeze. “_Privet_, my sunshine,” she murmured against your skin. You wiggled around in her grip so you could put your arms around her shoulders, pressing a lasting kiss against the column of her throat.

“Hello, Aleksandra,” you said. You were already trembling with nervous energy—you were _so_ excited to see you. Zarya smiled broadly as she set you on your feet, and took your face in her hands to kiss you.

“I’ve missed you,” she added. Your knees grew weak at the gesture. There was such power in her frame and stature, yet she touched with you a reverence that suggested you might have been made of crystal.

You couldn’t help the soft sigh of delight that slipped out of you. Her fingers grazed along your sides, carefully moving your shirt aside so she could touch you more properly. You could already feel heat seeping into your core, little jolts of electricity passing through your nerves as Zarya teased soft pecks over your lips, face, and jaw.

“I’ve missed you, too, my sunshine,” she added, her gentle touch drifting down the line of your throat and over your collarbones. “Would you let me show you how much?”

Your breath caught in your throat, but you nodded. You had tried not to seem too eager, but your expression had given you away—Zarya’s own became slightly wicked. You knew that look, and you were practically melting. She purred as she leaned into the furrow of your shoulder, her hands gently fondling the shape of your breasts through your shirt.

“So soft,” she murmured, tweaking your nipples as they formed peaks beneath the fabric. You whined softly, squirming as you gripped at the nape of her neck. In a few swift tugs, she’d stripped you bare, desire pooling ever deeper in your core.

“Good girl,” she hummed, blunt nails grazing down the slope of your belly. Your breath hitched and you bit your lip, finding her hungry gaze. “Sit down.”

Her voice had been nearly a purr, but her tone brooked no argument. You did as she bade, eyes following her as she sank to her knees before you. She parted your thighs with a charming, if slightly devilish smile, and lifted your feet to set them on the cushions. You sucked in a breath as her calloused fingers gently brushed over your mound, carefully parting your folds to reveal your inner petals.

“Very pretty,” she cooed, taking one of your hands to press a kiss against your palm, and the delicate skin of your wrist. Her touch was gentle and feather-soft as she stroked over the soft curls of your mound, teasing at your inner folds just enough to push you into a mild frenzy.

She liked this part—making you almost desperate for her touch. When you whispered a soft _please_, unable to stand the teasing anymore, she smiled blithely. Pressing her index finger into your mouth, she watched as you swirled your tongue around it.

Spreading your labia wide, her thick finger circled around your twitching entrance, teasing the opening without penetrating it. You whined as your fingers grappled at the chair cushion beneath you, and she smirked as she turned her green eyes up on you. She looked positively _sinful_, and heat flooded your cheeks as you moaned out her name.

“That’s it,” she purred, dipping down to flick her tongue over your aching clit. “Tell me what you want.”

You sucked in a breath as you grabbed at her hair, pulling her closer. She laughed good-naturedly, eagerly suckling kisses along the length of your folds while you moaned for her to keep going. Your fingers flexed against her scalp, tugging at the pink strands to hold her in place.

She humoured you easily, moving a little closer as her tongue lapped over sensitive flesh. You were under no illusion that you actually held any power over her, but the fact that she did as she was bade still filled you with a heady bliss. She cupped your ass with one hand, lifting your hips a little closer to her mouth as she closed her lips around your clit and sucked. You shrieked as you bucked against her face, breathless praise babbled out between ragged breaths.

Her free hand slipped up between your legs again, and you felt the delicious friction of her thick finger teasing at your entrance again. The pressure was just right—not enough to penetrate, but firm enough to know it was there. A warm tingling bolted up your spine, and over your scalp as your pleasure overwhelmed you, and you managed a stilted cry as you came.

Your breath caught in your throat, your orgasm gushing out in waves of slick heat with each contraction of your inner muscles. Zarya opened her mouth to taste you, loud slurping noises filling your cheeks with heat as a loud, resounding groan reverberated through your core and sent you spiraling again.

When you came to your senses, your chest still heaved, but Zarya helped ease the tension out of your limbs with gentle strokes and caresses down your thighs and belly. She watched you with a kind of aching fondness that made your breath stutter in your chest, and you coaxed her in for a sumptuous kiss. She moaned into your mouth, and you swallowed the sound as you grabbed at her face, thighs wrapping around her broad torso.

She chuckled as she leaned back, touching her forehead against yours as she gently fondled the mounds of your breasts. “And how are you feeling, my sunshine? Did you enjoy yourself?”

You _laughed_, wrapping your arms around her shoulders and pulling her into another kiss. “Very much,” you agreed, sighing as you tipped your head back. She smirked as she stood, pulling her shirt off to expose the well-defined muscles of her abdomen. You bit your lip and she caught your chin to guide you towards her belly. Your fingers curled in her belt as you teased gentle kisses against firm skin.

“And will you show me how you missed me, too?” She purred, sending heat flaring between your legs again.

You pressed kisses against the slope of her belly as you slowly worked her pants open. “I have some ideas…”


End file.
